Rarity's Diary
by paleowriter
Summary: Rarity muses on the latest events in MLP: FiM. Inspired by "Secret of My Excess".


I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I do love it. And I've finally caved and written fanfic for it.

Basically, I really wanted to get inside Rarity's head after the past week's episode. This isn't a shipping fic...OR IS IT? You decide. And let me know.

* * *

><p>Dearest Diary,<p>

Today, I nearly fell to my untimely demise yet _again_. I suppose it takes a second free-fall to remember that flailing does NOT help the situation, and just makes one's mane all the messier once one has been saved.

In any case, the reason I was falling is quite the long story. Of course you, being my diary and all, are about to hear the entire thrilling tale, so I do hope you are prepared.

It all began last week – you remember my entry on the lovely fire ruby Spikey Wikey so generously gave to me? Well, if it was not for that very same gemstone, I do not know what would've become of me today! But I am getting ahead of myself…

Spikey Wikey's birthday was yesterday, as you already know, per my entry last night. He was so happy, it melted the heart to watch. At the time, I thought nothing of his excessive gratitude towards myself and the others. Alas, if I had only known the effect of gifts on young, impressionable dragons…

To come straight to the point, this afternoon, as I was working in my shop, I was suddenly and most _rudely_ snatched out of my own window! Oh, the horror – ragged claws gripped me, holding me fast, and yet…oh if I had only known…now, thinking back on it, Dear Diary, not a scratch was left on me from the beastly things…

For it was a beast who snatched me, Dear Diary. A great, brutish one, with purple scales and beady eyes. Only briefly did I ponder the color scheme of this dragon, just as he wrapped me up in his tail. "Perhaps," I had thought to myself, "Spike's coloration is not so unique among dragons, as Twilight's books suggested." For yes, you remember, Dear Diary, how I borrowed several tomes in preparation for Spike's birthday gift. None, of course, mentioned what could happen to dragons when a chance for greed is presented. I do wonder how those authors manage to be _so _long-winded, when they clearly know so very little!

After Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's valiant attempts to save me, all that resulted was my new taffeta cape becoming _torn_, if you can imagine such a disaster! Oh, but the beast did not stop there. No, he insisted on making my day _worse_, by running from the pursuing Wonderbolts – yes, Dear Diary, they had arrived to try to save me by that time, the dears.

To escape, he began to climb the very same mountain that other terrible dragon once inhabited. He stashed his hoard in the cave near the mountain's peak, whilst I dangled helplessly from the beast's tail, watching in despair as the Wonderbolts failed in their rescue mission. I knew at that moment that the only pony who could save me, would be _me._

My resolve strengthened and my fear turned to annoyance as I noticed just how puffed up the silly dragon was allowing himself to get. As if trapping three ponies much smaller than oneself is anything to boast about.

I told him as much, and then tried to reason with the creature. He was only doing what dragons do best, after all – stealing, hoarding, and roaring about it. After Fluttershy's success months earlier, I had hoped this dragon would be similarly responsive. Perhaps, I had thought, he could be made to feel guilt if I showed him how he had destroyed my gorgeous, oh-so-artistically designed cape.

But I did not think things through, Dear Diary. For upon removing my tattered cape, what should be revealed? Spikey. Wikey's. _Fire ruby_.

And the dragon saw it. In his eyes, I could see the fire ruby's reflection, and I knew there would be trouble. For if there is one thing dragons love to hoard most of all, it is gemstones.

But the thought of this…this…_brute_ taking from me the most generous gift I've ever received, from the sweetest friend I have…

Well, I told him he simply could _not_ have it.

And then something strange happened, Dear Diary. The dragon began to shake his head back and forth, and the next thing I knew – the tail around me was gone! I looked over, and to my utter surprise, but perhaps not yours, Dear Diary, if you have been following the clues…

It was little Spikey Wikey! He had been the dragon all along! As it turns out, dragons grow as they collect larger hoards, and Spikey Wikey's birthday party had triggered his desire to begin collecting. Fascinating, to be sure, but more pressing at that moment in time was the fact that both Spikey Wikey and myself were now falling through the air, the ground growing closer and closer each moment…

And then Spikey Wikey, that dear, sweet boy…well, he turned to me and said…

Oh my, Dearest Diary, my eyes well up just thinking of it!

Rightfully concerned that we were not going to survive our plummet, Spikey Wikey nearly gave away a secret that I had long seen coming. I hushed him before he could finish, of course. It did not need to be said out loud. I knew. And I tried my best to silently tell him my own feelings on the matter, but did he understand? It is hard to say. To be fair, Dear Diary,_ I_ do not always understand my feelings on the matter, so how could I ever expect Spikey Wikey to?

As you may have guessed, since I am writing to you now, Dear Diary, we were in fact saved. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash caught us with my very own torn taffeta cape. One would think this would bring a happy ending, but poor Spikey Wikey just looked so miserable. Understandably so, of course, for he had just unwittingly destroyed large portions of his own town. I did my best to cheer him up – I just couldn't _stand_ seeing him so down! – but I am not sure if he will ever feel entirely better.

Perhaps I should invite him over tomorrow to keep his mind off of that horrid day? Or perhaps take him out for some gem hunting?

Perhaps not. I do not want to trigger another hoarding attack, after all…especially since it seems he wishes to hoard _me _along with his other prizes…

Oh, what to do? And here I thought Spike and _Twilight__'__s_ relationship was odd…well, I can say with certainty that it does not hold a candle to this! I knew this day would come. Well, true, the giant rampage was a bit of a surprise – I was more referencing the day Spike would declare his emotions and I would…not know how to respond.

At least there is hope for Spike in that fact that he is still young. He will find other loves in the future, better suited for him. A nice dragoness, perhaps.

But whomever he finds better treat him right! If not, they'll have me to answer to, because nobody hurts my Spikey Wikey! If they so much as bruise just one inch of his darling little heart, while I'll…I'll…!

Oh, Rarity. You are one to talk. Bruising Spike's heart. It's like you make a game of it, all those little hugs and kisses…you are despicable, you do know that, don't you?

Perhaps it is best if I give Spike some space for a while. Just to sort my own self out, Dear Diary, you understand. Though…if I avoid him…won't that be hurting him more?

Oh, why can't anything in this world be easy? Why must I, Rarity, always be at the center of such _drama_ and confusion?

And why does it always result in my friends getting hurt?

Yours always,

_Rarity_

* * *

><p>So there you have it, my first MLP: FiM fanfic. Debating if I should write more - maybe something new, or maybe keep this story going with more diary entries. Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
